His Little Savior
by bookwormcathy
Summary: It all happened so fast. One second Kevin was laughing and messing with his friends outside the school, and the next his ears were full of the screeching sound of tires and he was being shoved out of the way of an oncoming car. The blow to his back sent him flying and the redhead hit the ground hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy just the story**

The final bell of Peach Creek High's school year rang out through the school, followed by cheers from his fellow class mates. Eddward gathered his things and walked to the door. Before he leaves he makes sure to smile and thank the teacher for a wonderful year of learning before heading to his locker for his last time as a junior.

Eddward Vincent, or Double D to his friends, was a genius. His father liked to joke that he had such a big brain to make up for his lack of height. At 5'5, he was one of the shortest boys in his grade; his friend Eddy being the shortest at 5'3. He had blue eyes and a sweet gap toothed smile to go with his petite frame and stature. Edd had always been insecure about his appearance; but nothing bothered him more than his hair, which he kept hidden from the world with a black ski cap. There were very few people who knew what he looked like without it and he wanted to keep it that way. He was bullied enough for being smart and weak, he didn't need to give the bullies another reason to hate him.

Edd was both sad and happy about summer vacation. He loved school but knew there were many joys to summer vacation. After completely cleaning out the books and papers from the locker, Double D swabbed it clean with disinfectant wipes. Then he collected his things and walked over to join his best friends Ed and Eddy. The trio began talking about their plans for the next day. They have celebrated the first day of summer with a movie marathon at Ed's house every year since middle school.

The Ed's left the school and started their walk to the cult-a-sac where they grew up as neighbors. As Ed and Eddy argued over what types of movies they wanted to watch tomorrow, Double D let his attention wonder. His eyes drifted over to a group of jocks goofing off on the other side of the street. A certain redheaded boy holding all of the small dork's attention.

Kevin.

Edd sighed dreamily. He's had a major crush on the athlete for years and it had just gotten more intense over the past year, especially after Kevin saved him from a terrible beating several other jocks were about to inflict on his tiny frame. His savior.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy yelled, interrupting his friends drifting thoughts. "What do you think? Comedies, horror or sci-fi movies for the marathon? Oh, and we're getting some good junk to eat. Cuz I'm not eating any more of your health food shit."

"Oh, Eddy," sighed Double D. "Tofu burgers are very good for you and you could definitely use a more healthy diet. But I suppose I can make pizza, as long as you let me put vegetables on it. As for what movie genre, why not some of each?"

Ed and Eddy went back to their argument. Eddward tried to pay attention this time but the sound of Kevin's rambunctious laugh drew his eyes back to the jock once again. He and a one of his buddies were mock fighting.

The other boy, Mark Edd believed his name was, had Kevin in a headlock and was pretending to punch him in the kidneys. Kevin meanwhile, was trying to stomp on his friend's foot behind him. They roughhoused for a bit before Kevin broke free, stumbling into the street. His hat had fallen off during the game, allowing his shinning red bangs to fall into his face.

Edd watched him shake the hair out of his eyes and laugh again. He blushed and diverted his eyes from the jock's backside as he bent down to pick up his favorite red hat. His eyes alighted on a car that was headed down the street. Speeding down the street. Swerving…

Edward's eyes widened. There was obviously something wrong with the driver. He wondered if perhaps he should use his cell phone to inform the police when suddenly he gasped. KEVIN! Blue eyes darted back and forth between the racing car and the still unsuspecting jock standing in the street. Kevin was about to be hit!

Edd didn't stop to think. He just ran.

* * *

It all happened so fast. One second Kevin was laughing and messing with his friends outside the school, and the next his ears were full of the screeching sound of tires and he was being shoved out of the way of an oncoming car. The blow to his back sent him flying and the redhead hit the ground hard.

He knew he was hurt but he ignored the pain, turning around to watch in horror as Double D was slammed and pitched up over the roof of the car and thrown to the ground as it kept driving at 50 miles an hour into the nearest telephone pole. Everything and everyone stood frozen in shock, as if the world needed a few minutes to catch up to the swiftness of what just happened.

A small whimper broke the silence and propelled Kevin into action. He dragged himself over to Edd on his hands and knees. The dork was lying on his back with an arm above his head at a weird angle and bleeding from a deep wound in his stomach. Kevin quickly pulled his shirt off and used it to try to stop the bleeding.

"D-dork. Hey, Edd, can you hear me? Open your eyes," Kevin begged. He looked up at the other students standing there watching. Nobody was moving. "SOMEONE CALL 911, YOU FUCKERS!"

"Language, Kevin," a small voice couched. The jock looked down to see the genius's blue eyes half open and looking up at him. He was having trouble breathing and there was blood in his mouth. Kevin leaned closer to Edd to hear him better, unconsciously pressing harder on his stomach laceration. Double D winced in pain and the jock moderated his pressure with a hurried sorry.

"Don't worry, Double Dweeb, you're gonna be okay. There's an ambulance on the way," Kevin soothed. "Oh, shit. I can't believe this. I'm not even sure what the hell happened."

"The car," wheezed the small boy in his arms, "the car was going to hit you." Edd paused to cough up some blood. "You were too engaged in your conversation to notice."

"….So you knocked me out of the way….YOU IDIOT! That car probably did twenty times more damage to you than it would have done to me!" Kevin could hear sound of sirens coming closer and he was glad. The shirt he was using to stop Double D from bleeding out was soaked through and he could see the dork's struggle to keep from falling unconscious. It hit Kevin right then that his little savior might not make it.

"Jesus, dork," Kevin says shakenly. "What the hell was going through your head when you decided to do something so stupid?!"

"You." Eddward smiled softly as his eyes fell shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everyone! i wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and liked this story! I loved reading everyone's reviews! a few of you were begging me not to leave it there and don't worry, i never planned to do that lol so here is the next installment of His Little Savior! (i don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy...obviously lol)**

Eighteen hours; Kevin has been sitting in this stupid waiting room for _eighteen hours_.

Kevin hadn't seen Edd since the paramedics rushed him off to the hospital in a separate ambulance. Three had shown up at the school; one for Double D, one for the car driver, and Kevin was forced into the last one despite his protests. He was fine; a sprained ankle and some scrapes but the doctors insisted on X-rays and all that other bullshit, saying he might as well get it over with while he waited for his friend to get out of surgery. And so he let them fix him up because fighting was useless.

As soon as he was able, he went to find out whatever information he could about the Dork's condition. It wasn't much; the hood ornament on the car had ripped into the small boy's abdomen causing a lot of internal damage. And he lost a lot of blood…like A LOT. They had to give him a few transfusions. But that was all the news he got…and that was hours ago.

Kevin ran a hand down his wary face before looking around at the only other two people in the waiting room. Ed and Eddy. They hadn't said a word to Kevin the entire time he's been here, not that he expected it from them. They were busy consoling each other. Eddy spent most of the time lounged in a chair, staring into space. He managed to rouse himself to comfort his sobbing companion every so often, until Ed had finally cried himself to sleep about three hours ago.

But the silence was starting to grate on Kevin's nerves. He's never known Dorky to be so quiet, he kept waiting for the other boy to have some sort of explosion or try and pull another bullshit scam that would piss him off…he almost craved it. He was just about to explode himself when the door finally opened and a doctor in surgical gear walked in. Kevin and Eddy were immediately on their feet with baited breath.

"Am I correct in assuming you boys are here for Eddward Vincent?" the doctor said quietly. They nodded anxiously. The man let out a long breath before stating, "We spoke to the young man's parents on the phone and received their permission to tell you of his condition. So let me ease your concern by telling you the operation was a success. Your friend in in recovery right now. But I'm afraid he will have to remain in the Intensive Care Unit for a few days at the least. He will need some serious care for quite some time while he heals."

"But he will heal, right?" Kevin couldn't resist asking. "There wasn't any permanent damage?"

"Excluding any unforeseen complications, he should heal just fine," reassured the Surgeon. Kevin closed his eyes as he was overcome with a feeling of relief. The doctor told them that they would be able to see Eddward after he gets out of recovery. But he warned them that rules for ICU were strict: people were only allowed to visit for fifteen minute intervals and only two people were allowed to go in at a time. When Eddy asked how long it would be until the first visit was allowed, they were told a nurse would come in and let them know as soon as possible.

So Kevin and Eddy went back to their seats to wait. After a few minutes, Eddy made a scoffing sound in his throat. "We were supposed to be eating junk food and having a fucking movie marathon today. Leave it to Sockhead to go to drastic measures to keep me from having any fun." Kevin looked at him incredulously and was about to freak out on him before he noticed the tears running down the kids face.

He felt his own tears on his face as he and Eddy grinned and cracked up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy. **

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story! I hope you all like it and review. I love reading them, i literally *squee* with joy lol i'm such a dork.**

Chapter 3

After about an hour Kevin, Eddy and Ed were escorted upstairs to another waiting room; this one for people visiting patients in the ICU. The head nurse didn't look pleased to be faced with three unescorted teenaged boys. They were forced to listen to her fifteen minute rant about rules and proper behavior while on the floor. When it was over and their ears were ringing, they were told to have a seat until Eddward was ready for visitors.

They realizes they were one visitor too many twenty minutes later, when they were informed that they could finally go in and see Edd. "You two should go in first," Kevin said, without looking at the other boys. "Only two people can go in at a time and you're his best friends, it would only be right."

Eddy cleared his throat, "You sure?" he asked. Kevin nodded. They stood in silence for a minute before Eddy said, "Probably a good idea. I bet they took his hat off. He'd be pissed if anyone saw him without it. Gotta make sure the nurses know what's what." Then he and Ed followed the nurse through the door leading to the patient's rooms.

Kevin leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. No, he was beyond exhausted. It was the first day of summer vacation…he should be in his bed, sleeping in way past noon before going to hang out with his friends. Instead he was sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting to see the boy who saved him from being run over.

Double D; the nerdy kid who lived across the street from Kevin for most of their lives, the dork Kevin spent most of his childhood picking on. Why did he do it? Why save your bully…well, former bully, granted. But still… The jock couldn't help but think back to the last moment with Edd before he passed out.

"_Jesus, dork," Kevin said shakenly. "What the hell was going through your head when you decided to do something so stupid?!"_

_"You." Eddward smiled softly as his eyes fell shut. _

"Me?" Kevin whispered to himself confused. What did he mean by that? And that smile…

Kevin's musings were interrupted by a loud argument between Eddy and the Head Nurse as she all but shoved the boy back into the waiting room. "You are just being ridiculous! It's just a silly hat," she almost yelled in frustration. "Insisting we keep it on him and not-"

"IT'S NOT RIDICULOUS!" Eddy did yell. "He is never without his hat! Double D doesn't let people see him without it! He'd freak if he found out you guys were just letting everyone look at what he doesn't want anyone to see! If he wakes up without it, he'll have a fucking heart attack!"

"As much as I hate to say this, ma'am, he's right," Kevin said, interrupting whatever argument the woman was about to make. She and the two Eds looked at him in surprise. He rolled his eyes at them. "Look, I've lived right across the street from him for like, pretty much our entire lives, and I've never seen him without the hat. Like ever. But I have seen him have a panic attack from someone just asking to see what's under it. I honestly think it would be better for him, if you left his hat on."

The nurse glared at him for a few minutes before giving in with a sigh. She told them the next visit would be in an hour before heading back to her work. Eddy gave her a dirty look behind her back, mumbling something that sounded like 'evil wench' and 'nurses were supposed to be nice' while Ed laughed. The smaller Ed just pushed his large friend into a seat to shut him up before he turned to Kevin.

"Never thought we'd be on the same side of an argument before," he muttered, nonplused. Kevin just shrugged.

"How is he?"

"Double D is sleeping, Kevin!" said Ed. "And he has tubes and wired sticking out of him all over! Like the Sixteen Tentacle Mutant from Outer Space!" Kevin raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He assumed the dimwitted boy was talking about IV's and shit. So he just let the kid ramble until he ran out of steam. Then he looked to Eddy for a real answer.

"They have him sedated. Said they're planning to keep him that way for a few days at least, let him heal up some. But he looks as good as he can…considering he just got outta that long as surgery. They're still giving him blood and he's hooked up to allota machines…" Eddy explained. "Anyway, Ed and I are gonna take off. I'm gonna crash soon. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Kay. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya." The two Eds walked to the door but Eddy stopped and looked back at Kevin. "You should probably do the same after you see him. You look like shit, Shovel Chin." Then he grinned and walked away.

Kevin snorted. "Thanks a lot, Skipper." Then he settled in to wait. He took out his phone to text Nazz, telling her that Edd was out of surgery and to ask her for a ride home after he got to see him. She said 'no prob, dude.' Kevin was smiling at her reply when a different nurse walked up to him.

"Excuse me, you're waiting to see Eddward Vincent, right?" She asked. When he nodded she continued, "I'm afraid it might be a bit before you can see him. We're running low on the supply of blood he needs and have to send out to the nearest blood bank for more. I'm not sure how long it'll be." She smiled at him in sympathy.

"What kinda blood does he need?"

"Well his blood type is O-, and while people with that type of blood can donate to every other type, they can only receive their own," she explained. "We've already used up most of our supply during his surgery."

Kevin looked down, biting his lip. He drew in a large breath and told himself to man up. Then he looked up at the nurse and said, "I'm O-, give him my blood."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy. **

**I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. Life and writer's block got in my way a lot. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and liked this story! I'm very grateful for all the follows and reviews! If you like this story, I'd love it if you'd all take a peek at my other stories, as well! Please and thank you! With much love, here's the next chapter of His Little Savior! **

Chapter 4

Bump Bump. Bump Bump. BUMP BUMP! _BUMP BUMP! BUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP!_

Kevin's heart was racing horribly at the thought of the needle that would soon be in his arm. He couldn't believe he was doing this, voluntarily letting someone stick him with one of those tiny instruments of evil. His breathing accelerated and he felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

"Woah Woah, honey. You need to calm down," said the nurse. She was taking his pulse as part of the prep work to draw his blood. "Your pulse needs to be below 100 beats per minute to donate blood. Right now you are at 105 beats. I'll give you a few minutes to try and calm down a bit. If you can't, well then we'll just have to wait for the blood bank."

'_Shit…okay, man, you can do this.'_ Kevin thought to himself. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. _'Relax. It's just one small needle. Think of Double D. He needs blood. To replace the blood he lost saving YOUR ass. Just…Just don't think of the nee….NO! I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! Damnit_.'

Kevin opened his eyes when he heard the nurse giggle. The cute, young nurse was laughing at him. God, could this get any more embarrassing? Kevin grit his teeth and closed his eyes again, forcing himself to focus on nothing but his breathing. When he felt sufficiently calmed, he held his hand out to the nurse.

"Down to 95 beats per minute. Good job," she said. "Okay, I'm going to start the process of drawing your blood now. Try to keep your arm relaxed." She wrapped the tourniquet around his arm to prep the vein. Kevin kept his eyes closed and head turned to the side to avoid seeing what was coming next. "Deep breath. You'll feel a slight pinch…Alright! It's in. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Kevin made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat in reply. He still refused to open his eyes. He felt the nurse place a small stress ball in his hand. He must have had a confused look on his face because she went on to explain to him that squeezing his hand could help speed the extraction process along. So squeeze he did.

It took about fifteen minutes for the pint unit to fill with his blood. Kevin did his best to stay calm by thinking of boring things; like math class. When it was time to remove the needle from his arm, Kevin squeezed the stress ball so hard his nails actually punctured holes in it. The nurse was impressed, telling him it took some real strength to rip into one of those things. The jock blushed, realizing she was laughing at him again.

He was sent back to the waiting room for a few minutes while they did whatever they needed to do to hook Edd up with his blood. The bandage wrapped around his elbow to keep the cotton swab stuff over his puncture wound was irritating. He was just about to rip it off when he heard his name called.

"Mr. Barr. You can see him now."


End file.
